


His undivided attention

by Sicala



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Control Kink, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Mild Kink, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Seduction, not quite porn though...yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicala/pseuds/Sicala
Summary: An unnamed Dunder Mifflin coworker finds herself alone with Dwight in the kitchen and sees her chance to get what she's craved for weeks. A drabble about the best way to seduce Dwight Schrute, and why you would want to in the first place.
Relationships: Dwight Schrute/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	His undivided attention

I have tried flirting with Dwight Schrute for weeks. He does not flirt back. I don’t think he even realizes my intention. I know the man is a pile of red flags, but there’s just something about him – an intensity and dedication – that has a magnetic pull on me. I just have to know! So I’ve decided to use a more aggressive method. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

I approach him in the kitchen. Even though no one is in here, I stand next to him pretending to make a PB&J sandwich. I know how much he likes secretly conspiring.

“I need you,” I whisper out of the side of my mouth.

He pauses a few seconds before whispering back, slowly pouring coffee into his cup.

“For what purpose?” 

“To fuck me,” I boldly whisper back.

He abruptly halts his coffee pouring and freezes in shocked silence.

I minutely turn towards him and look up at him through my eyelashes as I stick the peanut butter smeared butter knife in my mouth, close my lips around it and slowly pull it back out. It’s ridiculously over the top, but Dwight doesn’t seem to get subtlety. Trust me, I tried.

His eyes are locked on my mouth. His head has turned slightly to watch me through his glasses but his body is still facing the counter. His own mouth hangs slightly open. 

“That’s unsafe,” he says with much less conviction than his usual proclamations. His voice is breathy and deeper than usual. “You shouldn’t stick knives in your mouth unless you know what you’re doing.”

“Oh,” I say, putting the knife down and turning fully towards him, hand on my hip, chest lifted. “What should I put in my mouth then?” And let my eyes wonder down to his crotch, suspiciously pressed against the lower cabinet. Subtlety has officially left the building.

“So what do you say? My place after work?”

His eyes rake up and down my posed body. _Please say yes you lanky weirdo! I need you!_ I think to myself.

“Listen. You have fine birthing hips and an adequate set of breasts. Your persistence is admirable. But I-“

“I suck cock like it’s all I get to eat this week, I’m clean and on the pill and I want you to take complete control.”

Something minute changes in his expression. I knew that last word could tip the scales. He finally turns fully towards me, arms crossed, trousers slightly tented. He seems intrigued but still suspicious.

“I’ll do whatever you want Dwight.” I slowly step into his personal space.

“I’ll be submissive and obedient.” I lay my hands on his chest. His thundering heart betrays his indifferent expression.

“Don’t you want your own personal sex slave?” I playfully breathe as I trail my hands down over his crossed arms to his belt buckle.

“Like Leia in ‘Return of the Jedi’?” he asks, a manic glint in his eye.

“Mhm,” I nod and smile up at him and gaze into those intense blue eyes. This is exactly what I craved: To be the focus of this man’s obsessive mind. I almost crumble under his undivided attention. Through the past weeks I would find myself getting jealous over the weirdest things – his sales report, his latest feud with Jim, the refilling of a stapler – because they got the intense experience of being devotedly concentrated on by Dwight Schrute. Think of the pleasure a man like that could give if he applied that manic focus to me!

“Prove it,” he suddenly growls, snapping me out of my reverie.

"What?”

“Prove to me your obedience. Show me your breasts. Now.”

I scoff. He can’t be serious. Here in the kitchen?! Anyone could walk in and see me! But his expression bares no humor. He is dead serious. I take a moment to weigh the pros and cons: potential embarrassment vs. convincing Dwight to give me the night-long attention I need. Fine.

With a glance at the closed kitchen door I quickly pull up my shirt and bra, bunching them against my collar bone. 

The absurdity of flashing Dwight in the communal office kitchen overpowers any discomfort I might feel. His gaze snaps down and locks unto my chest. I thank the cold air for quickly hardening my nipples, making my boobs look their best. He scrutinizes me for a moment that feels like hours. Just as I start to worry he won’t agree to my offer, he inhales sharply and takes one long stride towards me bringing his tall looming body flush up against my bare chest. 

His forceful gaze mesmerizes me as he growls: “At five o’clock you will leave the office per usual and drive to the gas station on Vine. Wait there. I will under some pretense wait until 5:10 to leave. I will then come pick you up at the gas station and take us to Schrute Farms for a night of passion. Understood?”

I beam up at him and press against him. “Yes sir.”

“Good.” He smirks as he takes a step back to admire my breasts. He caresses them with his large warm hands and without lifting his gaze adds: “Pick up some Gatorade while you wait. You will need to hydrate.”

How can a man be such a dork and so sexually confident at the same time? And why does it turn me on so much?

“Yes sir,” I repeat. Five o’clock can’t come soon enough.

Half an hour after our encounter in the kitchen, a memo shows up in my email from Dwight. It reads: “By the way: Your breasts are not adequate. They are exquisite. I can’t wait to get my hands on them again.” 

I catch him smirking at me from his desk. 

I write him back: “Can’t wait to see what you’ll do to me later. Gotten any good ideas?” 

Immediately I get a reply: “Oh I’ve got plenty of ideas. You’ll just have to wait and see, little one.”

The endearment makes me smile and the promise makes me soak my panties. I hardly get any work done the rest of the day. My head swirls with possibilities and fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
> I only recently discovered _The Office_ and found myself confused about my attraction to the pile of red flags that is Dwight Schrute. This fic was a way for me to reflect on where that attraction comes from. I do love a control freak with a dedicated mind.  
> If you have any ideas for what they get up to at Schrute Farms, let me know, and I'll try composing a steamier chapter two.  
> 


End file.
